The president's daughter
by mrsrichardwisker
Summary: Life with you're mum as the president of the usa can be great at times, but not when you're sent to england and put in stupid care homes.
1. Chapter 1

**So as you know, I'm writing this new story. Only because I wanted something that's unique and different, something with an exciting plot. So I got this idea when I was sat bored in English, and I really liked the idea. But I'm not so sure if it's going to be realistic enough. But I might as well try. Hope you like it**

My mum's the president of the United States of America. Yes, that's a weird place to start but you might as well know.You see the thing is that no one's knows, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone, I never hardly see her and I don't know who my dad is. So basically I'm almost an orphan. Except I live in care homes. But I haven't found a care home that's up to my standards, the best of the best. So I give a care home a week to show me what they've got, I literally give them all _I've _got. I argue with the staff, I argue with the residents and make their time with me a living hell. But I'm sort of on my last warning with my mum, she says if I don't clean up my act then they'll be trouble, whatever that means.

Oh one thing, I live in England. Where all the posh, self-absorbed people live. They all talk like their posh and it just annoys me so much. But England has its upsides, like people not knowing who I am. That's the reason I was shipped over here. Other than that I _hate_ living here, people act like I'm thick just because I'm from America, I still have the accent after 5 years of living in the UK, what up with that? Living in a care home is great at times but then there are the…..unreasonable people who live there. The people who I 'take care of'. That sounds scarier than it is. I just call my mum and she takes them to somewhere, why should I care where they take them? I think my mum hates me, first she gives me the most dreadful name ever- Kathryn mar. (Which is spanish for 'sea') yes, my name is Kathryn sea. But actually I quite like that fact that my last name is Spanish. I can only speak half the language though, but it's better than just being able to only speak one language. I'm 14 years old, but I'm very mature for my age...

"JUST GET RID OF HER, MUM" I screamed down the phone. "I don't care if she's one of the best care workers in the UK, I HATE her, just get rid of her now" my mum sighed down the phone, and agreed to my option. Thank god. "Finally, thank you, yeah love you too….bye" and with that I hung up. Why was my mum so hard to persuade. I just wasted 5 minutes of my packing time. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. Oh right, the place I'm talking about is my soon to be old care home, bone yard bay. No way was I spending more than a day in a place called 'bone yard' that's just death waiting to happen. "Hurry up Kathryn" Sam, my care worker called up the stairs. "Right just for calling me Kathryn I'm going to take twice as long!" I yelled back to him, I heard him groan and mutter something about me been a selfish brat. I packed up the rest of my things and took one look of my bedroom and ran out of the door. This new care home better get ready for me.

"You will behave better in this one won't you, Kathry-"I glared at him before he could say my full name. He cleared his throat. "Kathy." He said quickly after. I grinned at him "yeah for you I'll behave" bullshit! No way was I going to let some stuck of care worker take advantage of me and tell me what to do! Look out 'elmtree house' here I come!

**So…was that okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so thanks for the reviews you're all great. Oh and to answer ****kayjay452's (awesome name!) yeah he is, I can't write a story without the one and only Liam/Richard in it:D**

I sat on the passenger's seat and put my bags on my lap. "Ready?" he asked me. I nodded "as I'll ever be" I replied with no expression at all. We drove for what seemed like hours. My eyelids became heavy as I fought the urge to fall asleep. "We're there, see Elmtree house!" he said as beeped the car horn. I sunk into my seat, embarrassed. "Grow up" I snapped, for that he repeatedly beeped the horn until we reached the house. A line of heads appeared at the windows. We both got out of the car and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell before Sam could. He rolled his eyes. "Who needs to grow up now?" he mocked. I smirked "I'm 14 years old, and you're what? Like 100" he chuckled and smiled at me. A young looking girl answered the door "yeah?" she asked. Sam smiled again. "Hello, can we see whoever is in charge?" she turned away from us "MIKE!" she yelled into the house. A man appeared to the door. "Hello, please come in" he said as he opened the door wider. We both walked in and followed him into the hall way. "And you must be Kathryn" I sighed "she doesn't like being called by her full name" Sam said as he patted me on the back. Mike nodded, "my apologises, so Kath or Kathy?" he asked giving me a reassuring smile. "any" I replied.

Sam and mike carried on talking about my past and my likes, dislikes etc. I wasn't listening; whatever they were talking about was boring. "Kathy, would you like to go and chose a room?" mike asked as I yawned from boredom. I smiled and jumped up. "Anything to get out of this." I said as I left the room and wondered around the house. I walked into the living room; it looked like a living room. And there stood a dozen kids. I cleared my throat to clear the tension. "Um….hi" I said with a little wave. They all waved back "um I'm supposed to meet you all, so um…" I had no idea where I was going with this so I stopped talking. "So what's your name?" the girl who answered the door asked. "Kathy" I said as I gave her a single nod. She nodded back. "Well I'm tee it's nice to meet you" she said.

I met everyone and I decided to share a room with tee since she seemed friendly. It turned out there were 3 people in this care home who were my age: Elektra, Liam and frank. Elektra looked a little distant, but frank and Liam seemed cool. i don't have any reasons to get kicked out, great I find a care home that I like and it makes me go soft! No way, I'm getting kicked out of here if it's the last thing I do.

**Ta-da! So this chapter was just a filler because I need to progress the story for the actually plot and twist to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks to 'Cookie05' for the advice, I didn't mean it to sound like I was ignoring you on you're first review. I realized that if I put it in huge paragraphs it's harder to read so I'll try and break it down. **

I unpacked my stuff and finished after about an hour. I looked around the room for something to do; I glanced at the radio sat on my desk. I grinned and switched it on. I fist pumped the air as my favourite song 'domino' by Jessie j came on.

I grabbed one of my hoodies, screwing it up and swinging it about while I danced around the room. "I'm feeling sexy and free" I sang along. I froze as I heard giggles coming from behind me, I turned around slowly and smiled nervously.

"nice moves" liam said with a smirk. I shrugged and continued dancing. Soon enough we were all doing

The Inbetweeners dance all together. The song ended and with all burst into fits of laugher. "what's going on up there?" Tracy yelled up. I rolled my eyes. Adults suck! "we're having a right party!" I yelled back so I changed the station and it came up with 'im sexy and I know it' we all screamed and started dancing again. I turned the radio to the loudest it went and Tracy came into my room- _**my**_ fucking room, how rude!

I turned the radio off and everyone became silent. I strutted up to Tracy and I stopped when our faces became inches a part. "don't you knock?" I asked narrowing my eyes, almost glaring at her. She copied me actions. "don't try to act smart, Kathryn" she said with a hint of a smirk.

I clenched my fists so hard that it hurt. "don't, call, me KATHRYN!" I screamed making everyone jump. They all avoided my eye sight, looking around for something to focus on. Tracy's mouth dropped open and she remained speechless. "what's going on?" mike asked as he entered the room.

His face was priceless when he saw the mess. My clothes everywhere, everyone's shoes all over, my books on my bed and my make up scattered all over. "what happened in here?" he asked, as he ran his hand through the little hair he had.

"we maybe had a bit of a party" I said shrugging. "no big deal" his face became red with anger. I sighed "fine I'll clean It up" I said as I started to push people out. "same time next week, right guys?" I said sarcastically just to annoy them. They all agreed and left.

I started to pick up some of my clothes but froze I felt a presence behind me. I spun round and groaned "what?" I asked. She sat on my bed. "Kathy, you don't need to show off in front of everyone you know" my mouth literally dropped open. I let out a laugh. "you'd know all about showing off wouldn't you Tracy!" I replied as I threw my hoodie into my wardrobe.

"why are you always so aggressive?" she asked with an annoying calm voice. "because she's 'ard init" liam said as he walked past my room. I held in fits of laughter as Tracy rolled her eyes. She looked at me for an answered. "I really don't know, now….get out of my room" I replied with a mocking smile. Her face hardened. "will you stop with the attitude, I'm trying to be nice and you throw it back in my face" she said as she stood up from the bed.

I held in urges to punch her in the nose. "I don't need your pity!" I yelled at her. She stepped back in surprise but just rolled her eyes in response. "you know what, I give up, I was only trying to help" she snapped and slammed the door behind her.

That's it. I got my phone out and diled the number. Tracy beaker has to go!


End file.
